Sans toi ma musique sonne fausse
by MadMeary
Summary: Tristan balança une autre boule de papier dans la corbeille de sa loge, c'était le troisième brouillon qu'il recommençait et qui terminait à la poubelle parce qu'il n'en était pas satisfait, et ce seulement après avoir écrit deux ou trois phrases à chaque fois.


**The originals est à Julie Plec.**

* * *

**Sans toi ma musique sonne fausse**

Tristan balança une autre boule de papier dans la corbeille de sa loge, c'était le troisième brouillon qu'il recommençait et qui terminait à la poubelle parce qu'il n'en était pas satisfait, et ce seulement après avoir écrit deux ou trois phrases à chaque fois. Il se massa les tempes avant de lâcher un soupir de frustration.

« Tu sais qu'on a inventé les ordinateurs, c'est plus moderne, plus écologique et plus rapide, commenta Aurora debout sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu te souviens encore que tu as un frère, tu peux donc vivre sans être constamment collé à ton insupportable petit-ami qui te suit partout comme un petit toutou, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

-Tristan c'était méchant ça, Lucien n'est pas un chien, même si cela rime, se vexa-t-elle.

-...Pardon tu as raison, je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à lui écrire ce que je voudrais et cela m'agace, expliqua-t-il.

-Si tu ne parviens à lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle par courrier, je n'imagine pas comment tu lui demanderas de t'épouser.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, fit-il remarquer.

-Je te le confirme, Lucien et moi serons probablement mariés et auront déjà un enfant avant que cela n'arrive, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-C'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés pour une période aussi longue, avec son travail à l'école maternelle et notre tournée dans toute l'Europe, je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons...

-Tris, elle t'aime et c'est une fille bien, elle a promit d'essayer de nous rejoindre pour les prochaines vacances scolaires, qui sont dans un peu moins de deux mois...Exprime-lui simplement ce que tu as sur le cœur, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur la peau de sa cadette et se relaxa dans son étreinte. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Ma chérie tu es là, je te cherchais partout, déclara Lucien en entrant.

-J'étais venue voir à quoi s'occupait mon frère pendant que vérifiais si tout était bon pour le concert de ce soir, raconta-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de son aîné et alla embrasser son guitariste de petit-ami qui les accompagnait Tristan et elle.

-Nous allons te laisser, tu vas trouver l'inspiration j'ai confiance en toi frérot, affirma-t-elle.

-Il compose ?, demanda le brun dans l'oreille de sa belle.

-D'une certaine manière oui on peut dire cela oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-C'est une chanson d'amour ?, la questionna-t-il à nouveau.

-Non c'est une chanson sur comment j'ai tué Lucien Castle parce qu'il était beaucoup trop curieux, répondit Tristan en plantant ses iris dans ceux du guitariste.

-Il a raison mon amour, tu te mêles d'affaires qui ne te concernent pas, approuva la rousse.

-Merci mon cœur, je me sens soutenu, râla-t-il.

-Merci sœurette, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, la remercia le de Martel.

-Ne me remercie pas, écris cette lettre, et toi Lucien comme l'heure du concert n'est pas pour tout de suite, je me disais que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu, si tu vois de quoi je parle, dit-elle en caressant le torse de son cher et tendre.

-Il me semble en effet en avoir une petite idée, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Soyez gentils ne vous reproduisez pas dans ma loge, les supplia Tristan en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

-Nous partons, nous partons, tu ne nous verras plus nous aimer, l'informa Aurora en poussant Lucien vers la sortie. »

Il attendit quelques minutes afin d'être certain qu'ils ne soient réellement plus là, avec ces deux-là il valait mieux être prudent. La de Martel n'était pas à l'abri de revenir parce qu'elle aurait oublié de lui dire quelque chose, c'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Une fois sûr qu'il ne serait plus dérangé, il reporta son attention sur la feuille de papier vierge qui était posée sur le bureau. Il remonta ensuite son regard sur la photographie qui était accrochée sur le miroir. C'était la sœur de Tristan qui l'avait prise lors d'une journée entre filles et sur celle-ci la beauté de sa petite-amie avait été parfaitement capturée. Freya, sa magnifique Freya, la grande sœur de son meilleur ami Finn, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était parti et elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. Bien sûr ils se téléphonaient tous les jours, en prenant en compte le décalage horaire, bien sûr ils se parlaient par skype pendant des heures lors de leurs jours de repos mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui en fallait plus, il avait envie de plus, il voulait la voir en vrai, près de lui afin de pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, l'entendre rire...Il devenait sentimental, heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir, lui le grand Tristan de Martel malheureux à cause d'une femme. Si son père avait encore été en vie il n'aurait pas été content de voir son fils si faible.

Il prit son stylo et sans y réfléchir se mit à lui écrire exactement ce qu'il avait cherché à coucher sur papier toute la journée.

_Freya, _

_Au moment où je t'écris nous sommes à Madrid, je suis dans ma loge où je contemple ta photo. Cela fait plusieurs que nous ne nous sommes par parlés car tu es partie en sortie éducative avec ta classe. Je ne sais si c'est le fait de ne pas t'avoir parlé de vive voix depuis plusieurs jours mais je me sens mélancolique. Les nuits me paraissent interminables, et je ne parviens à m'endormir que parce que je songe à toi. J'imagine que tu es là dans mes bras, tendrement lovée contre mon corps, par moment j'ai même l'impression de sentir l'odeur de ton shampoing à l'abricot, de te sentir bouger à côté de moi. _

_Avant d'être avec toi, je pensais que pour être un excellent musicien, il fallait avoir une parfaite maîtrise technique, et que cela suffisait. Aujourd'hui que je suis avec toi, je reconnais que j'avais tout faux (oui tu as bien lu je viens d'admettre que j'avais tort). Pour être un excellent musicien il faut plus que cela. Il faut de la passion, de l'amour, de la tristesse, il faut pouvoir ressentir ce que l'on joue à chaque instant, à chaque note. Cette inspiration, cette énergie c'est toi qui me l'insuffle, et comme tu n'es pas là ma musique n'est pas la même. Elle ne se sublime que lorsque je te visualise assise au premier rang, les yeux braqués sur moi. Tu es mes notes blanches et mes notes noires, tu es mes clés de sol, mes portées et mes partitions. Tu es ma muse et ma musique toute entière. _

_Le temps me manque cruellement pour te raconter à quel point tu es vitale pour moi, et je te pris de me pardonner de terminer ma lettre si tôt. Lorsque l'école se terminera nous approcherons de Marseille, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me rejoignes afin que je te fasse découvrir cette ville qui compte tellement pour moi. _

_Je t'abandonne ici avec beaucoup de regrets. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Ton Tristan. _

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, et il comprit qu'il allait être l'heure de se préparer.

« Ce soir encore je ferais entendre la musique de notre amour aux gens venus m'écouter. »


End file.
